Pervert In High School
by XanaSentiya
Summary: Sequel to Neko In Auctions. It's been four years since Ritsuka last saw Soubi. Starting his new year in High School, Ritsuka becomes suspicious of his new art teacher that strangely looks like Soubi. And what's with the weird death threats? YAOI AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Xana: Hello Readers! I am **_**finally **_**here with the sequel to Neko in Auctions! Yep, after a whole month, I finally have it up. It would have been sooner, but as I said on my livejournal, I had some computer issues, and then every time I tried to upload the chapter I got an error message. So weird, huh? **

**Ritsuka: Yeah yeah, plus you were lazy.**

**Xana: Ah, shut up, Ritsuka. Anyways, if you haven't read Neko in Auctions, you should check that out first. So! Instead of wasting your time blabbing like an idiot, let's just get this show on the road!**

**Ritsuka: Xana still doesn't own Loveless. But **_**apparently **_**Soubi owns **_**me**_**. Also, this wasn't beta'd. So there will be mistakes.**

**Xana: Yep! Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for giving me the solo in the fall concert, Mr. Yamada."<p>

"You're more than welcome, Aoyagi-kun. I believe you will 'wow' the crowd with your talent. Just remember to practice on a daily basis."

"I will, you can count on me!"

Packing up his music sheets, a raven haired teen gripped the handle to his cello case and headed out of the room, throwing a parting wave over his shoulder to the music director. As he pushed through the crowd of students that filled the hallways, he nearly dropped his case as his arm was grabbed violently.

"There you are Ritsuka! I've been looking everywhere for you! I almost left your ass here!"

Turning his head, Ritsuka locked his gaze with his best friend, Natsuo. Green eyes sparkled with happiness as wisps of red hair fell in his face, lips spread into a giant grin . A grin which, sadly, was contagious.

Ritsuka smiled. " I was talking with the music director. Guess what! I got the solo in the fall concert." He replied smugly, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. Natsuo's eyes widened and he immediately perked up.

"No way!"

"Way."

"That's incredible! Seimei is going to be so proud of you! Not to mention your _boooyfriend_." Natsuo snickered, stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets as the two made their way out of the building, heading past the student parking lot.

"Tch, shut up Natsuo. You know I hate it when you and Youji tease me about him." Ritsuka huffed, turning his gaze away from his friend, mentally grinning at the thought.

His boyfriend, Agatsuma Soubi, by far the sexiest man on Earth. Just thinking about him gaze the teen chills.

It had been four years since he last saw him in person, and they kept in contact through webcam chats. He was tall, with long silky blonde hair. His eyes were an icy blue, and he wore thin wire framed glasses.

But what Ritsuka loved more than anything about the man was his voice. It was like silk, that wrapped around him and bound him tightly, making him weak in the legs. He loved that voice…especially when it said his name.

Now, Ritsuka wasn't your typical horny teenage boy, he could control his sexual urges. But Soubi seemed to push his control to a thin line, always making the raven haired teen hot and disturbed.

"Damn blonde…" he pouted, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"What was that? You're mumbling, Rits." Natsuo teased, poking him in the nose.

Ritsuka scrunched his nose up, frowning at the red head. "It's nothing."

"Hm. Okay, if you say so!" Natsuo grinned, wrapping an arm around the young Aoyagi's shoulders. "So….you and Soubi going to sexcam again?"

Ritsuka yanked himself away quickly and stared at the green eyed teen in horror, mouth agape. "What the hell are you talking about!"

Natsuo burst out laughing, bent over with his hands resting on his knees, body shaking with mirth. "Oh-Oh god, you know what I'm talking about!"

Ritsuka felt his face flush red, and he looked away quickly. "Y-You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do too! I _saw_ you! In that maid's outfit!" He exploded into another fit of laughter. "Where the hell did you even _get_ that!"

Ritsuka set his cello case and messenger bag on the ground before throwing himself at his best friend, letting out a loud war cry. "**YOU DIE**!"

Tackling Natsuo, he sat on his chest and proceeded to strangle the red head, shaking him violently in the process. Too bad he hadn't realized they were already in the front yard of their home, because before the violet eyed teen knew it, he was being lifted off Natsuo and held in the air, kicking and thrashing wildly as he hissed at him.

Around two months earlier, Ritsuka had decided to surprise his blonde lover by performing a strip tease on one of their webcam chats. He'd convinced one of his friends, Yuhi, to get him a maid's uniform.

To say things hadn't heated up would be a lie, because the next thing the raven knew, he was _touching_ himself for Soubi, who was enjoying the show immensely. He could of swore he had locked all the doors after making sure he was home alone.

"You're **DEAD**, Natsuo! You hear me!"

Natsuo sat up and continued to laugh at him.

"Ritsuka, calm down! Yeesh, what did he do to you now?"

Ritsuka froze, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder and see Seimei.

'_Aw, shit.'_

Ritsuka racked his brain for a good lie to feed his older brother. But Natsuo quickly beat him to it. "Eh, I just told Ritsuka that _I_ was the one who left rotten fish heads in his locker."

Seimei sighed, setting his little brother back on the ground. "Why am I not surprised…"

Ritsuka threw Natsuo a grateful look before picking up his stuff. Natsuo was off the hook, for now anyways. But Ritsuka swore he would get revenge. Huffing, he marched up the front steps and sulked through the door, Seimei and Natsuo following behind him.

"Besides rotten fish heads, how was school?" the elder Aoyagi asked, shutting the front door.

The younger immediately perked up. "I landed the solo in the fall concert! So I have to practice twice as hard from now on."

Violet eyes warmed up as they stared down at the teen, a smile gracing Seimei's perfect face. "That's wonderful, Ritsuka. I'm very proud of you."

Smiling, the teen made his way towards the staircase. "Thanks Seimei."

Walking up to his room, Ritsuka glanced at the watch around his wrist, checking the time. 3:00 pm. Yeah, he still had time before Soubi logged on for their daily conversations. Kicking his door open, Ritsuka tossed his bag onto the bed and made his way to the corner of his room, by the giant window seat where had set up his music stand, music sheets neatly laid out, ready to be played.

Unzipping his cello case, the raven teen carefully removed the beautiful instrument, setting it on it's stand as he put away the case. Closing his door, Ritsuka pinned his hair out of his face before sitting at the window.

Gently gripping onto the bow, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before playing the first note, lips parting as soft words flowed from his mouth.

"_Anata totomoni sugoseru hibi ha mou,_

_Dare ka yaburi sute te shimatta no deshou…"_

Licking his lips, his fingers worked the strings, bow sliding gracefully.

"_Semete…onaji umi no new…o kii te i tai,_

_Anata no koe gaAnata no kotoba ga,_

_Chikaku de hibii te…furueru…,_

_Kioku ha soko de..tomatta mama…"_

Shutting his eyes, he subconsciously moved his head to the melody, biting his lower lip gently as let his emotion take over his playing, losing himself to his own world.

"_Mata…anata, totomoni eiga no you na,_

_Aoku somaru…machi o…nagame tai noni,_

_Douka…kurai umi no soko…ni shizume te,Tadoru tabi,Omoidasu tabi ni,Subete o tsuranuku…setsuna sa,Kioku ha koko de togire ta mama de…_

_Fukaku naru…"_

Opening his eyes, Ritsuka turned his gaze down to his instrument, watching his fingers instinctively fly up and down the neck of the cello, hitting each note on queue, the sorrowful sound filling the room.

"_Anata ga i nai, _

_Kono keshiki ha,_

_Monokuroomu fureemu…Ano keshiki o,_

_Ima mo omoi…tsuduke te…"_

He continued to play, mind wandering to the concert, imagining himself on stage, playing for hundreds of people. What would that be like? What would it _feel_ like? Would he screw up? Or ace his performance?

Slowly ending the last note, he sighed and set aside the large wooden instrument, turning his head to gaze out the window.

'_If I invited Soubi….would he come and watch me? Would he bring Kio and Yayoi? I hope so…I miss Yayoi so much.' _he thought, vibrant eyes dulling in depression, his silent questions upsetting himself.

No…no, he had to stop himself from upsetting thoughts. If he had negative energy, then his playing would be off, and he needed to practice as much as possible if he were going to be the soloist for the school concert. He wouldn't screw up in front of Seimei…and maybe Soubi, if the blonde did go.

Quickly giving himself a positive pep talk to help pump him up, he quickly got back to practicing, determined not to let down the two most important people in his life. He had to make them proud, and show them that he was a _true_ musician.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zutto mitekita,<em>

_Sono…Kakkowarui,_

_Nakigao ya,_

_Suneta kao,_

_Tama_-**ARRGGHH**!"

Ritsuka cut off from his singing, bow screeching horribly across the strings of his cello as he fell sideways off his window seat, startled out of his passionate playing by a loud ringing, computer screen flashing violently.

"Oof!" he huffed out, the large instrument landing on his stomach, digging into his rib.

Growling, he carefully sat up, making sure to take great care in placing it on it's stand, before storming up to his computer, clicking furiously at the conversation window that popped up. He let out a loud hiss.

"Yuhi! Do you have _any_ idea what you did just now!"

Dark eyes brightened in amusement as an equally dark eyebrow raised slowly, smirk pulling at a pair of lips. "Talking to your boyfriend?" Yuhi guessed, chuckle escaping him. Ritsuka seethed.

"_NO_! I was practicing! You _know_ how I am when I play!"

"Yeah, yeah. _'You get caught up in your emotions, and escape to a land of wonder that you and only you can ever visit and lose yourself in.'_, I get it, Rits. Yeesh." the brunette drawled, waving a hand dismissively in the air.

The youngest Aoyagi gritted his teeth painfully. "Was there a _reason_ you interrupted me, or can I just block you now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with the hostility? It's not like I meant to ruin your little moment."

Ritsuka felt his left eye twitch as he watched the brown haired boy, the urge to shut off his computer and get back to playing itched at him badly. "What. Do. You. _Want_."

"Okay okay! I was just checking to see if you wanted another costume! I have a sailor uniform, police officer, firefighter-oooh that's a new one, by the way. Uhm…oh yes! I also have a-"

"_Gawd_, Yuhi! What are you-what?" Ritsuka sputtered, face burning a bright pink, eyes wide.

"Well, you borrowed that maid outfit. I figured you and your boyfriend were into kinky stuff like that-"

"No! It-It was a one time deal! I don't need any other outfits! My _lord_!"

"Well, if you ever do need-"

"I wont!"

"-any other outfits or costumes, just let me know" Yuhi grinned, flashing a thumbs up before the screen went blank.

Ritsuka could only gape at his monitor, wondering if what just happened was real. He was so lost in his stupor, that he failed to notice a new window open.

A tall, blonde man with piercing blue eyes behind thin wired frames stared at him, lips formed into a thin line. Why was Ritsuka staring at him with his mouth hanging open? He looked as if someone had reached through the computer screen and slapped him.

"Ah…Ritsuka? Can you hear me?"

"Wabbaaah?" came the 'intelligent' reply. Soubi's frown vanished, a look of amusement replacing it.

"I'm not sure I am familiar with that word, Ritsuka. Define it for me, please."

The raven haired teen snapped out of his daze, face once again flushing a bright pink as he saw the love of his life staring at him on his monitor. "S-Soubi! How long have you been sitting there?"

"No more than five minutes, I can assure you."

"Ah…sorry." Ritsuka said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

The blonde haired male could only smile as he watched the younger male. Even at the age of 16, he was still childishly adorable. He loved that, and hoped he stayed that way. "What blew your mind?"

Ritsuka blinked, violet eyes looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"What made you sit there with your mouth hanging open?" Soubi repeated.

"Oh, just something a friend told me. But let's not talk about that! How was your day?" Ritsuka asked, quickly changing the subject.

Soubi noticed, but chose to ignore it. "Well, I have a new job that I will be starting next week. But don't worry, it won't cut into our web chats." He smiled, noticing the teen sigh in relief.

"That's great! Congrats! I have some good news as well."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I got the solo in our school's fall concert. I just have to practice my playing and pick a song."

"That's wonderful, Ritsuka. I'm proud of you."

The younger male felt his heart swell, a warm, fuzzy feeling sweeping over his body. Soubi was proud of him!

"Thank you, Soubi!"

"You're welcome, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled, watching the smaller teen.

Ritsuka cocked his head to the side, intensely examining the older blonde's face. The elder Agatsuma wanted to ask him something, but was holding back. He wondered what he could possibly want to ask. "Something you want to say, Soubi?"

"Oh, nothing really worth bringing up. Don't worry about it."

"Soubi…you know you can ask me whatever you-"

"Can you do another strip tease?" His lover blurted, staring stiffly at him from his monitor.

Ritsuka's mouth, for the third time that day, fell open as he stared at his boyfriend of four years. Had he seriously just asked that? Or was he just hearing things?

"I-I'm sorry?" he dumbly asked, still gaping.

"Forget I asked anything. I knew it was stupid to ask something like that." The older blonde quickly said, turning his head away.

Ritsuka stared at his screen, watching the tall male. Did Soubi really want him to do…that again? And on a more important note, it was strangely creepy how he had just discussed such an activity with his friend prior to this conversation. Blushing furiously, Ritsuka looked down at his keyboard.

"You…really enjoyed last time? Even when…you know…" His head shot up as he heard a snort.

"Are you kidding? I loved it, Ritsuka. Especially the heated parts. Nothing makes me hotter than seeing you fing-"

"Waahh! Okay, okay, I get it! You enjoyed it! Let's not talk about it right now!" Ritsuka cried out, arms flailing wildly at the screen, face the shade of a tomato.

"But-"

"But nothing!"

"Ritsuka-"

"No, no!"

"Seriously, you can't-"

"I can!"

"Really, this is-"

"_Soubi_!"

"Okay, fine."

Ritsuka had the urge to face plant into his keyboard. Leave it to Soubi to make him turn redder than a tomato. "I'll….think about it." he mumbled, turning his head away.

He could hear the smile in Soubi's voice. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." he rubbed the back of his head shyly, still turned away from the screen. The older blonde smirked.

"Just to let you know, I'd prefer you dress as a fairy. There's nothing hotter than Ritsuka in tights." His smirk widened as he received a loud snarl.

"Fuck you, Soubi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Xana: And that was Chapter 1! How did you like it?<strong>

**Ritsuka: Da fuck, Xana! You have me singing _g_**_**irl**_** songs?**

**Xana: Hey! Those songs are **_**kick ass**_**, okay? Anyways, the song's used in this chapter were Monochrome Frame and Marmalade Sky by Kanon Wakeshima. You should check them out! Her voice and playing are amazing! So please people! Review! I love them and they help me update faster when I don't have computer issues!**

**Ritsuka: It's true, she stays up at ungodly hours of the morning just to write this shit.**

**Xana: Yeah! So do it! This is Xana, signing out. **

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xana: Waaaaah, over a month and I barely updated. I am horrible!**

**Ritsuka: Tsk tsk, there is no excuse for you not updating. **

**Xana: Well…besides the fact that I moved. Does that count? *is hopeful***

**Ritsuka: No.**

**Xana: *hangs head in shameful defeat* damn. *perks up* well, at least I updated now then later! So, I would like to thank blondebrat2006, Soubei, SourPeanutz, yuranda, klagana1, kokoro2089, CrapXhead, and licohriqxe for reviewing! *glomps you all***

**Ritsuka: and to everyone that favorited/alerted this story as well. **

**Xana: Yeah, yeah! I'll try to update sooner than I already am. Just…you know…stuff goes on….DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Ritsuka: Xana does not own Loveless. She is also pathetically beta-less. Ignore all mistakes in this chapter.**

**Xana: You are so mean, Ritsuka…*tear***

* * *

><p>"Aahnn…<em>Soubi<em>!"

Soft mewls and harsh pants filled the dark, quiet room as two bodies meshed into one, moving intimately together in slow, sensual movements. A small, raven haired teen was trapped under a tall, blonde haired man, thin wrists pinned to the bed by the older male.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi breathed softly, bending down to kiss the younger's neck. "I've missed you so much…" He mumbled softly, brushing his lips down to a thin shoulder.

"Mmmhhh…I-I missed you to-Aaah!" Ritsuka cried out softly, back arching off the sheets as Soubi bit his shoulder before slowly running his tongue over the spot in an apologetic manner.

"Still so vocal with you, hmm?" The older blonde teased, hands abandoning the small wrists in favor of running down the small, slim body beneath him. He simply loved Ritsuka's body.

"Stop…t-teasing me!" Ritsuka groaned, body writhing in pleasure at the intimate touches he was receiving.

"Impatient, are we?"

"F-Fuck you, Soubi!"

"No, it will be _I _who fucks _you_, Ritsuka." Soubi husked out, voice sending chills down the young Aoyagi's spine. Ritsuka let out a low hiss.

"Then do it already!"

Soubi obeyed, slamming into the smaller body beneath him, inwardly smirking at the cry that bounced off the walls.

"You…You bastard!" Ritsuka exclaimed, pain evident in his voice. "A-Asshole!"

"You told me to do it…" Soubi replied, rather smugly.

"F-Four years, Soubi! Four…d-damn years! And you ruin th…the moment like this…" Ritsuka ground out, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to relax his body.

Soubi didn't answer, too distracted by the tight heat that currently surrounded his throbbing organ. Gripping the smaller male's thigh, he tugged the slim body closer to his own.

Ritsuka blindly reached up and gripped silky, blonde locks. "Soubi…" he mewled softly.

Taking that as the okay to go, he slowly pulled his hips back. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Y-Yes." Ritsuka answered, before crying out as Soubi's hips snapped forward, once more sheathing himself inside the smaller body beneath him.

"Shit…" Soubi breathed out, pace slow and gentle.

The young Aoyagi bit his bottom lip as a pleasurable tingle rushed through his body, a soft groan reaching Soubi's ear. Nuzzling his face into Ritsuka's neck, he placed his hand on the back of the small raven's thigh, pushing his leg up as he slid deeper into the tight warmth.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi murmured, lips ghosting over soft skin, hips thrusting forward in slow, sensual movements.

Ritsuka felt his breathe leave him, body overwhelmed in a throbbing, sensual ache. He tried to call out to his older lover, but his mind seemed unable to form words in his current pleasurable haze.

Soubi lifted his head, staring down at the young teen as his mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut. "Ritsuka…look…at…me…" he panted out, hips snapping in an upward motion with each word.

Ritsuka let out a loud, shaky moan as his eyelids fluttered open, violet and blue clashing together. He bit onto his lower lip as the tall blonde slowly, but surely, sped his thrusts, roughly pushing himself even deeper into the smaller body beneath him.

"Ritsuka…"

That voice hypnotized him, his world spinning in lustful bliss, as he listened to his name roll off Soubi's tongue.

"Ritsuka…..**RITSUKA**!"

"WHAT?" Ritsuka screamed, bolting up into a sitting position. Snapping a now furious gaze towards his door, his eyes narrowed into slits at the tall, teal haired male standing in the doorway.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes. It's already the afternoon. Seimei wants you awake." Youji simply replied, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, watching the raven haired male.

Glancing at his clock, Ritsuka groaned as he realized it was past one o'clock. Sighing, he swung his legs over the edge of his mattress and stood up. He bristled when he heard a loud snicker behind him. Glaring over his shoulder, he snarled at his friend. "What the hell is so funny to you?"

"You know, Ritsuka, wood is usually suppose to be _outside_ of the tent." He grinned at his own joke before cackling with laughter at the confused gaze Ritsuka sent him.

"What in the hell are you-Oh my GOD! Look away, Youji! LOOK _AWAY_!" Ritsuka screamed, trying to covers his obvious "morning" problem.

As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, Natsuo decided to saunter past, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Letting out a yawn, the red head peered around Youji's body to see what the commotion was. "What's going on-Wow Ritsuka. Lock and Load, baby!"

"Get bent!" he yelled before escaping for the bathroom connecting to his room. He growled as the two lovers continues to laugh at him.

Frowning down at his "problem", he let out a loud sigh, raking his fingers through his hair before preparing a shower. He seriously hated being a guy sometimes. Not that he wanted to be a girl, but sometimes he hated his body for…obvious reasons.

Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the warm water, letting out a relaxed sigh as his muscles loosened. Taking a moment to just calm himself, he glanced back down south. He hated dreams like that, not because he usually had to deal with the results of said dream later on, but because they made his heart ache.

He missed Soubi, and their daily web chats just weren't enough for the teen. He wanted more. He wanted to see Soubi in person, to hug him, hold his hand. Hell he wanted to kiss the man, not a damn camera!

And he also wanted at least one of his more erotic dreams to be real. As perverted as that sounds, it wasn't just to relieve his sexual frustration. He wanted to be held in those strong, warm arms, as their bodies became one.

Frowning, Ritsuka grudgingly turned the hot tab down, letting icy cold water pierce his flesh. He winced as his body prickled against the liquid, watching as his erection wilted, his member become soft and limp once more.

Teeth chattering, he turned the hot water back up, grabbing the shampoo and continuing on with his daily shower routine.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you woke up. What time did you go to bed?" Seimei asked, glancing over at Ritsuka as he prepared lunch.<p>

Ritsuka shrugged, plopping into an empty seat as he glared over at Youji and Natsuo, both of them waggling their eyebrows suggestively at him. Damn them!

"I don't know…I think around two in the morning…" he yawned, chin resting on his open palm.

Seimei raised an eyebrow. "That's a little late, don't you think? What were you doing?"

'_You mean besides touching myself in ways you would never approve of for Soubi on the webcam?' _he thought to himself, eyes darkening in anger at his two friends.

"I was studying for a test on Monday." he lied easily, hissing at Natsuo as he made a lewd jerking gesture with his hand. _'Fucking ginger.' _

"I see. Just don't overwork you brain, Ritsuka." Seimei said, placing a plate in front of each teen, before sitting himself next to Ritsuka with his own.

Looking down, Ritsuka tilted his head to the side, eyes roaming over their lunch before glancing at his older brother. "Seimei…what is this?"

Seimei chuckled, picking up a fork. "It's called Ceviche. I learned it in cooking class the other day. I wanted to try it out, and I want your honest opinion on it."

Natsuo scrunched up his nose, poking at his plate. "Well here's my honest opinion. It looks fucking nasty."

Sighing, Youji shook his head. "Don't be like that, Natsuo. At least try it."

Sighing, the green eyed teen glanced at his boyfriend before looking at Seimei. "If I die, I'm coming back to fucking haunt you."

Ritsuka watched intently as Natsuo scoop some onto his fork, hesitantly lifting it towards his mouth. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh before shoving it into his mouth.

Three eyes stayed glued to the red head as he slowly chewed. His eyes suddenly popped open and his mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, this is amazing!"

Ritsuka glanced down at his plate before looking back at his friend, startled to see Natsuo shoveling his lunch into his mouth. Youji gaped at his lover while Seimei watches with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well…if Natsuo likes it, I guess I can try it…" Youji mumbled, picking up his fork. Ritsuka slowly did the same, aware that Seimei was watching them like a hawk.

'Here goes nothing…' he thought, sampling the Ceviche. His eyes slowly widened as his taste buds burst, a surprising tingling sensation prickling his tongue. He couldn't believe the amazing, rich flavors that exploded in his mouth.

Looking at his older brother, he stared in awe. "What exactly is this? It's unbelievable!"

Seimei chuckled, eating his own portion much more calmly. "It's a Mexican recipe for raw seafood that's cooked in nothing but lime juice-"

"Lime juice!" Youji exclaimed, looking baffled.

Seimei nodded. "Yes lime juice. Anyways, you're to use fresh ingredients, which is why I left so early in the morning to the store. It takes 8 and a half hours for it to cook, since you just let the seafood sit in the juice."

Natsuo's mouth hung open in surprise. "Really? You don't cook cook it?"

The elder Aoyagi shook his head. "No, you just let it soak in the juice."

Ritsuka marveled over the meal. It really was delicious! Glancing at the dish, he hummed in thought. "What is in it?"

"Oh, just a few simple ingredients really. Swordfish, lime juice obviously, minced green onions, sliced celery, green bell pepper, chopped parsley, a little bit of olive oil, and some cilantro."

"Well, props to you, Seimei. This is fantastic." Youji complimented, finishing his lunch without complaint. Natsuo gave a quick nod .

"We should have this more often!"

"Yeah, we should." Ritsuka agreed. Seimei smiled.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>_

"Aaahhh, I'm glad Seimei is taking cooking classes. We get to have a lot more delicious meals because of them!" Natsuo chirped happily, hands folded behind his head as he walked with Ristuka to school.

Ritsuka laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, not to mention they're more healthier meals as well. I think it's great Seimei has found a new passion."

His red headed grinned. "Yeah…but I still say we're reaping all the benefits. I mean, we never have to cook!"

"Natsuo, you are seriously the laziest person on the entire planet."

"If Youji were here, he'd have to disagree, Ritsuka." Natsuo purred, fluttering his eyelashes at the young Aoyagi. Ritsuka grimaced.

"Ew, stop it. You look like a retarded girl."

"Hey!"

"Ritsuka, Natsuo! Wait up!"

Turning, the two friend glanced behind them as a dark haired boy ran up to them, panting heavily, face flushed. Raising his eyebrows, Ritsuka placed his hand on his hip as he watched his friend gasp for air.

"Jesus, Yuhi. You look about ready to cough up a lung. You really need to get into shape."

"Shut…up…" Yuhi panted, hands resting on his knees. Natsuo laughed, smacking their friend on the back roughly.

"Come on, man it up! Take some deep breathes!"

Yuhi glared as he straightened himself up, shoving Natsuo's hand away. "We can't all have lungs of steal like you two!" He huffed, pouting childishly.

Ritsuka and Natsuo shared a glance before looking at Yuhi. "That's because you all suck." Ritsuka stated, starting for the school.

"Hmm…anyways, my offer still stands, you know." Yuhi commented, falling into step next to the raven teen.

"Actually, I think I will take you up on that. Soubi decided he was into a new kink…" he slowly trailed off, frown forming on his face. His blonde lover was very indecisive, always into new, different things.

Honestly, Ritsuka couldn't keep up with him! One week it was self bondage, the next it was costumes? Seriously, he couldn't understand the perverted Agatsuma and his sexual tastes. Then again…he didn't understand him period. Sometimes, anyways.

"Alright! What would you like this time? Nurse? Firefighter? Angel or Devil? Sailor? School gir-I mean…School_boy." _Yuhi cracked up at correction, Natsuo joining in.

Ritsuka could only glare at his two "friends", scowling as he stopped midstep. "Shut the hell up, it isn't funny."

"You know what would be funny, Yuhi? If you gave him a cat costume! Soubi could retake Ritsuka's ears all over again!" Natsuo cackled as he nudged Yuhi. The two shared and look before roaring with laughter.

Ritsuka fumed, wishing death upon the two. His scowl darkened, anger emitting from him as his eyes glared a promise death. The two studied his expression before laughing harder, if possible.

Growling, violet eyes glanced away. "Stop laughing. I don't want any of those costumes."

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Yuhi chuckled one last time. "Well then, what the hell do you want?"

The young Aoyagi sighed, running a hand through his hair, mumbling in annoyance.

"Sorry, what was that?" The brown haired teen asked, eyebrow raised. Ritsuka sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"I said, _Fahmrymihm_…"

"I don't speak mumble, Ritsuka."

"I _SAID_ Soubi wants **FAIRY**. Okay? F-A-I-R-Y!" Ritsuka nearly screamed, obvious embarrassment and frustration on his face.

Natsuo, for the millionth time that day, burst into laughter, while Yuhi grinned widely at the raven haired teen.

"Weeeell now…_Fairy_, huh? Seems your dear Soubi-kun has a tights fetish, eh?" Yuhi leered, obviously amused.

"Fuck you and a bag of potato chips, Yuhi. You gonna give me the damn costume or what?" Ritsuka snarled, looking as if he could murder the two in front of him.

"Aahhh, god. Soubi never ceases to make me wonder about him!" Natsuo chirped, finished with his laughing fit.

Yuhi snorted, ruffling his chocolate like locks. "I'm not too sure if I have a fairy costume, but I'll check for ya. If I don't, I'll have my sister order one for you."

Natsuo glanced sideways at Yuhi, curiosity evident on his face. "By the way, what _is_ it with you and this costume business you have going on?"

The earless teen laughed, leaning his elbow on Ritsuka's shoulders. "It's a quick way to make money. Anyways, it's not _my_ business. It's my sister's. I'm just her little helper with the "younger crowd" as she puts it."

Ritsuka shook his head, shrugging his friends elbow off him. "Your sister is weird….and scary."

Yuhi smirked, locking eyes with his friend. "And your boyfriend is a pervert. What's your point?"

The violet eyed male just scrowled, shoving past them. "Shut up about my boyfriend. We're going to be la-" he was cut off as a shrill bell rang out in the distance.

"Ah, shit! See that, Yuhi? SEE THAT? We're late! I can't afford detention, damn you!" Ritsuka practically screamed, sprinting up the steps of the school.

Yuhi and Natsuo scampered after him, streaming curses right and left. They bolted through the now empty hallways towards their homeroom, feet clapping against the floor. Skidding to a stop, Ritsuka huffed as he ripped open the door, his friends coming to a stop behind him.

"We made it!" Ritsuka cried out happily, ignoring the room full of eyes watching him in surprise and amusement.

Making his way towards his assigned desk in the middle of the room, Ritsuka collapsed into his seat, letting out a relieved sigh. Sliding into his chair next to him, Natsuo mumbled a "thank god" before resting his cheek against the cool surface of his desk.

The class began to chat amongst themselves, every now and then a balled up note would fly through the air, whacking unsuspected students in the head. Turning in his seat, Ritsuka glanced behind him to meet gazes with Yuhi.

"I wonder where Tamura-Sensei is…" Yuhi wondered aloud, rubbing his chin in thought.

Natsuo leaned forward, bumping heads with Ritsuka. "Maybe she finally popped!"

Ritsuka scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You don't 'pop' when having a baby, Natsuo. You basically _push_." He cried in protest as he was nearly shoved out of his seat by the red head.

"Did I have a baby yet?" He asked excitedly, searching the ground around his seat for a newborn.

"I swear to god I will kill you!"

"Mah, mah. Calm down, Rits. Nobody likes a PMSing girl, you know."

"Fuck you! I'm no girl, asshole!"

"Language, Aoyagi-kun." came a foreign voice. The three friend's heads snapped towards the door, and Ritsuka's violet eyes widened dramatically.

What he saw, had made his mouth fall open.

'_EEEEHHH?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Xana: And that was chapter 2! Yaaaaay! *flails arms in the air like a spazz*<strong>

**Ritsuka: *stares* Riiiiiiiight….anyway, review!**

**Xana: Yes, yes. Review please! And I shall loves you forevers!**

**Ritsuka: If you're lucky…**

**Xana: Hey!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	3. A Message To My Lovely Readers

**OKAY. So, I know this isn't a new chapter and all, but I just want to give you guys a little heads up. I am starting a crossover fic titled ****When Two Worlds Collide ****(WTWC for short) with my lovely Muirgen258. **

**It's a Loveless Harry Potter crossover crack fic, and honestly I think it's awesome! I'm sure all you loyal readers of mine *cough* klagana1 *cough* suuuurely will like this. If not, you are allowed to shoot me in the leg. Just not my brain or arms, because…ya know…I need those. **

**Please, please, PLEASE check it out, and support it! I would love you if you do! (More than I already do, anyways). **

**The profile this story will be posted on is called Luna's Butterfly. BUT Muirgen and I will be posting oneshots for the story on our separate accounts, so if you do read those oneshots (especially from me), make sure you read WTWC first.**

**Again, future thanks to those who actually do read this! Your support will be very much appreciated and loved. **

**Always and Forevah, your personal slave (That sounds kinda creepy O_O)**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Xana: Well hey there people! *waves* I know…I know. Y'all probably hate me for not updating in FOREVER. Well…sadly I was in a stick situation with…certain issues and…well it's best we not get into them. Good thing is I'm back! With an update! HUZZAH!**

**Ritsuka: *claps boredly* Whoo hoo, whoo hoo.**

**Xana: Ah, cheer up Ritsuka. So, I'm sorry I've been gone. Hopefully this *cough* DOUBLE UPDATE *cough* will make up for it! **

**Ritsuka: *yawns* Yeah, if not, you're more than welcome to beat and torture Xana. **

**Xana: *gasp* RITSUKA!**

**Ritsuka: What? *blinks innocently***

**Xana: Hmph! Anyways, I'd like to thank klagana1, Licohriqxe, SourPeanutz, CrapXhead, and promocat for reviewing! And everyone that favorite/alerted this fic. Now, I'm not gonna blab on and waste your time, so…DISCLAIMER!**

**Ritsuka: Xana…so doesn't own Loveless. **

**Xana: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>'<em>EEEEHHH?'<em>

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Ogawa-Sensei." The class rang in unison, students peering at the stranger behind their dear principal.

Ogawa-Sensei entered the room, eyeing Ritsuka sternly for using such foul language. Ritsuka blushed and averted his gaze, taking interest in his pencil.

Stepping up to the desk at the front of the class, the dark haired principal signaled for the unknown man to step forward. "Class, I have some wonderful, but sad news. Tamura-Sensei will not be your art teacher for the remainder of the school year due to having just given birth."

The class became an uproar after that, some students arguing over their favorite teacher being absent, others overjoyed that their sweet sensei finally had her baby. Ogawa-Sensei sighed softly, eyes closed as he waited for the students to quiet down.

When the room settled down, he reopened his eyes, hazel gaze sweeping over every face present. "I would like to introduce your new teacher. This is Shimizu Katashi."

The man now known as Katashi, stepped forward, bowing to the students. "It is an honor to teach such wonderful looking young adults." His long, black hair slide from his shoulders, curtaining his face.

Ritsuka, who had grown unhappy at the fact that Tamura-Sensei was no longer teaching, had tuned out, ignoring his principal's introduction. But at the sound of his new sensei's voice, his head snapped forward.

'_That voice…' _Ritsuka felt his heart speed up as he stared at Shimizu-Sensei's bent form.

He eyed the man like a hawk, waiting impatiently as the man straightened himself. Eyes zoning in, he took in every detail of the man's face, and with each detail became an incredible sense of panic. The nose, the chin, the lips, the cheekbones….everything. It all looked like Soubi. _His_ Soubi. Even the voice sounded like Soubi's!

'_Calm down, Ritsuka…no need to start freaking out. Don't jump to crazy conclusions. The man has black hair, not blond.'_

Ritsuka nodded at his own wise thoughts, folding his arms over his chest, Ogawa-Sensei's voice nothing but a soft buzz in the background. But then a small trickle of doubt filled him.

'_But his eyes…I haven't even seen his eyes yet. If only the man would look at me, then I could see them!'_

As if reading his thoughts, their new Sensei's gaze suddenly snapped onto his, their eyes clashing.

Everyone turned at the sound of books crashing to the ground, Ritsuka standing in his seat, gripping the edge of his desk tightly with his hands. Ogawa-Sensei stopped talking, staring at Ritsuka with concern.

"Aoyagi-kun, is there a problem?"

Nautso suddenly gave an awkward laugh, jumping to his feet quickly. "Sorry, Ogawa-Sensei, it's my fault! I jabbed him in the spine. I didn't know he would…uh…jump out of his seat." he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Their dark haired principal glanced between them before nodding. "Alright, Aoyagi-kun, please sit down. And Sagan-kun, please refrain from disrupting the class. It is very rude."

"Yes, sir!" Natsuo gave him a salute before dropping back into his chair, watching a now pale Ritsuka shakily take his seat.

Leaning in, Natsuo and Yuhi eyed the raven who seemed to be lost in another world. "Ritsuka, what the fuck? Why did you do that?" Yuhi whispered, trying to grab his attention.

Ritsuka could only stare at the front of the class, watching Shimizu-Sensei's every move.

'_Icy blue…he has icy blue eyes…just like Soubi…'_

* * *

><p>Yuhi and Natsuo stared at their friend in concern as they walked down the hall for lunch, all the while Ritsuka was still lost in his own world, slightly trembling as he continued to mutter to himself.<p>

His two friends glanced at each, their worry doubling as they began to whisper to each other.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Why does he keep saying ice?"

"I don't know! But something is freaking him out! We need to find out what it is, because seriously, this is scaring me!" Natsuo hissed, eyes sliding back towards the young Aoyagi's back.

Entering the cafeteria, they hurried to the growing lunch line. The two friends began to chat about random things, trying to cheer up their friend who seemed traumatized by something unknown.

It seemed to have worked, as Ritsuka slowly began to smile at the embarrassing stories of Yuhi that Natsuo was telling him. Ritsuka had started laughing as they approached their table.

"-And then, if losing his pants weren't bad enough, a group of _girls_ walked in while he was standing there naked!"

Ritsuka burst with laughter as Yuhi's face flushed a violent red. "Sh-Shut up, Natsuo! You promised not to tell anyone about that!"

"I couldn't help it! Look! Ritsuka loves it!" Natsuo grinned slyly as they both watched the youngest Aoyagi laugh happily.

Yuhi gave a loud huff, turning his nose in the air. "Whatever. At least my body attracts the girls." He stuck his tongue out at the two laughing teens.

Both boys immediately stopped laughing, in favor of giving their friend a weird look. "Why would we want to attract girls?" Ritsuka asked, confused.

"Yeah! Girls are icky!" Natsuo chimed, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Oh yeah, forgot you two like it up the ass!" Yuhi laughed, sitting down at their regular table.

Natsuo sighed, a dreamy look on his face. "Don't I ever…"

Ritsuka and Yuhi stared in horror at the red head before looking at each other. "EEEWWWW!" they both shuddered.

Green eyes narrowed at violet and brown. "Shut up." he hissed, taking his seat.

The raven haired teen suddenly looked over at Yuhi. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you bi?"

The brown haired boy snorted as he munched on some carrot sticks. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Wouldn't that mean you take it up the ass, as well?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Ritsuka walked down the empty hallway, shoes echoing on the freshly waxed floor. Cello case in his hand and book bag slung over his shoulder, the young cellist made his way towards the music room. School had ended ten minutes ago, and he was to stay behind with the rest of the members of their school orchestra to practice for the upcoming fall concert.<p>

The young teen was more than ecstatic to be this year's soloist. It was a great privilege, one of the biggest honors of the school. And _he _had been picked! He knew that all of his hard work would pay off.

So caught up in his excitement, he barely noticed the door to his homeroom slightly open, and all his earlier troubles from the day flooded back to him.

Shimizu-Sensei.

Stopping in front of the ajar door, he glanced around before setting his cello and book bag down. Pressing himself against the wall next to the doorframe, he slowly peeked in. Icy blue immediately clashed with bright violet, and Ritsuka nearly screamed, startled that this mysterious teacher had been staring right at him, as if he knew he'd been standing there!

"Ah, Aoyagi-kun. How can I help you? Please, come in."

Ritsuka stood rooted to the spot, that voice…

"Okay…" He slowly entered the room, glancing around to see that it was empty.

Turning back to his Sensei, Ritsuka yelped in surprise as he noticed Katashi standing very close to him, maybe a little too close for his comfort. Taking a step back, Ritsuka stiffened as he eyed his teacher wearily.

"Is something bothering you, Aoyagi-kun? You seem troubled…" Katashi said, his voice entrapping Ritsuka.

Ritsuka could feel himself panicking. Katashi's voice was mesmerizing, as were his eyes. He could feel himself being pulled in, falling in those eyes. He was becoming lost in them, the exact same way he had been when he'd first met Soubi.

'_Ritsuka felt loss for words, trapped in this stranger's eyes, oblivious to the world around him. He didn't know why but he loved the feeling, being lost in his eyes. It felt, pleasant, a shock of excitement ran up his spine. He tore himself away from the man's gaze, for he feared that if he stared into the light blue orbs much longer, he'd stay lost.'_

Snapping his gaze away, Ritsuka stared at the desk behind Katashi. "Nothing is troubling me, Sensei. I was just heading towards the music room…."

"I see…"

Glancing at the tall man, he made sure to stare at the dark haired man's forehead, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Sensei."

Katashi let out a soft chuckle, unknowingly sending a pleasant chill down Ritsuka's back. "You didn't. I'm actually glad you showed up. I was becoming bored."

Ritsuka stared, unable to really form any kind of reply. His Sensei was glad he showed up? Only because he was bored? Frowning, Ritsuka's tried to figure out what his Sensei meant. What the hell could he do to entertain his teacher?

As if reading his mind, Katashi snatched Ritsuka's wrist and slammed him into a desk, pinning him down. The small teen let out a startled cry, head snapping up to stare at his teacher with wide eyes.

"S-Sensei! What the hell are you do-_mphf!_" His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips.

Ritsuka's mind went into a state of shock, unbelieving to the fact that his teacher had just kissed him. His mind began to race, working a million miles a second. And because his mind was locked in shock, he didn't notice Katashi's hand slipping under his shirt, he didn't notice his body going limp at his touch. Nor did he notice his teacher's tongue parting his lips, before sliding into his mouth.

When his body gave a violent jerk from his Sensei's thumb brushing against his nipple, Ritsuka finally crashed back to reality, and horror sunk in. Pulling away, Ritsuka shoved Katashi away.

"**STOP IT**!" he yelled, panting as his body shook. "What the hell are you doing!"

Katashi looked down at his student, wiping his mouth and smirking. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Something illegal, you asshole!" Ritsuka snarled, not caring if Katashi was his Sensei, or that they were still in the school.

The taller male just stared at him, icy blue eyes boring into angry violet. "You didn't seem to mind when I basically fucked your mouth with my tongue."

Ritsuka sputtered, caught off guard by his Sensei's crude words. "Y-You! You…_**PERVERT**_! I could report you! I could have you thrown in jail!"

Katashi watched the teen before stepping towards him, Ritsuka stiffening with each step. Towering over him, he gripped the small raven's chin, a devilish smirk forming on his lips. "You and I both know, that you wouldn't really."

Ritsuka stood frozen at his words. His teacher really thought he wouldn't hesitate to turn him in?

"I think it's time you ran off home now, Aoyagi-kun. Students aren't allowed in the school after 6pm." Katashi said, pulling away from Ritsuka and heading for the door.

Ritsuka watched him, stunned by his sudden change in attitude. He eyed the tall man warily as he paused at the door, turning to Ritsuka. "By the way, you have detention with me for a week after calling me such a rude name."

The youngest Aoyagi's jaw dropped as the man walked out. Detention? What the hell was that man playing at!

More importantly, what was he going to do? Another man, his Sensei of all people, had just kissed him. _'What am I going to tell Soubi? He'll be crushed…'_

Guilt crashed over him in waves at the thought. Soubi would be hurt, and probably angry that another man had placed his lips on something that belonged to him.

'_What is Soubi going to think about me. I didn't kiss back! But still…I didn't immediately push him away either…'_

Ritsuka felt anger and frustration towards himself build as he grabbed his cello and bag from the ground. He couldn't believe he'd just stood there, unresponsive. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he push him away!

And why…did that kiss feel so achingly familiar to Soubi's kisses?

* * *

><p>"Natsuo, please set the table." Seimei said, while pulling out a pan of lasagna from the oven.<p>

Natsuo skipped into the room, red hair bouncing around his face and shoulders. "Okay!" he chirped, brushing past Youji to grab plates and silverware. Youji glanced up from the salad he had been tossing to look at his green eyed lover, or more specifically, his hickey covered neck.

He couldn't help the smug smirk that spread across his face, proud of his handy work. The smirk was short lived, however, when the sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the house, shortly followed by a furious raven stomping past the doorway for the staircase. Three pairs of eyes followed the outraged teen till he disappeared onto the second floor before connecting with each other. Violet eyes looked worried, lavender eyes seemed curious, and green looked confused.

"Maybe I should go check on him…" Seimei said, glancing up towards the stairs. Natsuo raised his hand, shaking his head.

"Let me go. You need to finish with our mouth watering dinner!" he exclaimed, skipping towards the stairs. "I got this, boys!"

Running up the stairs, Natsuo skipped down the hall towards Ritsuka's room, stopping when he noticed the door slightly cracked open. Peeking in, the red head saw the raven teen sitting on his bed, staring down at his cello. Green eyes blinked in confusion as he took in the youngest Aoyagi's expression. He looked upset. No…worse than upset. He looked sick, heartbroken, guilty, fearful, and angry. Frowning, Natsuo straightened himself before slapping on a grin and pushing open the door, marching into the room.

"Never fear, Natsuo is here!" He exclaimed, arms spread out at his sides, grin bright and cheerful.

Ritsuka glanced up at the red head before slowly looking back down at the instrument, fingers gently caressing the wooden object. Natsuo's smile slowly fell as he watched his friend, worry starting to build. The last time he had seen the teen so troubled, had been four years ago when they had driven away from Soubi.

Sitting next to the teen, he gently nudged Ritsuka. "Hey…what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing." Ritsuka replied quietly, sadly strumming the strings attached to his cello, guilt flickering in his eyes. "I'm just…disappointed with myself."

"Why? What happened?" Natsuo asked, concern evident in his voice. He tensed when Ritsuka looked at him, sudden rage flashing through his eyes as he suddenly scowled a very deep, and furious scowl.

"Do you think I'm the kind of person that would cheat on Soubi?" He spat, his tone dripping with venom. Natsuo jerked back, caught off guard by the sudden hostility. He gave a quick blink before shaking his head quickly. "No way, Ritsuka! I know you, and I know your love for Soubi, and I could never see you cheating on him."

"You're positive about that? You don't think I'm some kind of whore?" He growled out, body twisted so that he could fully face the red head.

Natsuo slowly frowned. "Ritsuka. What happened? You're starting to worry me."

Ritsuka sighed in annoyance, turning away so Natsuo was met with his back. "Forget it. I'll worry about it myself."

Green eyes stared at his friend with concern and suspicion. He didn't know what was going on, but he got a bad feeling about it. Sighing, Natsuo slowly stood and started for the door. Pausing just inside the doorframe, he glanced back at the youngest Aoyagi. "Dinner's ready, by the way."

And with that, he left Ritsuka alone.

* * *

><p>Icy blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as pale lips parted to exhale a puff of smoke, blonde strands of hair resting against smooth cheeks, eyebrows furrowed into a light frown. Long, elegant fingers lightly held a thin cigarette over a porcelain ashtray that sat on an oak coffee table in front of black, leathered couches.<p>

Agatsuma Soubi lounged in his living room, lazing about with a laptop resting in his lap. He would glance at the lit up screen every few seconds, waiting for his adorable uke to sign in, but he never did. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he glanced out the double paned windows to see the sun setting. Taking one last glance, he sighed before slowly pushing the laptop screen down, shutting the device. Standing up to stretch, he looked back out at the sunset.

"Ritsuka…why didn't you come on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsuka: OH MY GOD. WHY did he kiss me?<strong>

**Xana: *shrugs* Dunno…**

**Soubi: This is unacceptable! I will not tolerate-**

**Xana: yeah yeah, quit your blabbering. Onto chapter 4! Oh right…REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Xana: Okay, here's Chapter 4. Again, soooo sorry about the long absence. But enough chit chat, enjoy the chapter! **

**Ritsuka: WAIT! I must give out the disclaimer!**

**Xana: Uh, Ritsuka I think everyone gets that I don't own Love-**

**Ritsuka: I. Must. Give. DISCLAIMER!**

**Xana: Okay, okay! Go for it. Yeesh.**

**Ritsuka: Xana doesn't own Loveless, simply because she is pathetic and is not good enough to own something so wonderful.**

**Xana: you love hurting me don't you?**

**Ritsuka: Yes.**

* * *

><p>Aoyagi Ritsuka grumbled tiredly as he spun the combination on his lock, grudgingly tearing open the metal door and dumping his things into the small space. To say he'd had a troubled night was an understatement. He hadn't slept a damn wink, guilt and anger gnawing at his conscious all night, as well through the first half of school. He'd skipped homeroom, so that he wouldn't have to face Shimizu-Sensei. First through fourth period had been horrible. He couldn't concrete for shirt, and had completely missed the assigned projects for their end of term grade. Fuck.<p>

Sighing, Ritsuka was just about to close his locker when a folded note fell off the tiny shelf inside his locker, flitting to the floor. Glancing down, he saw his name scrawled across the front and bent down to pick it up. Opening the note, his eyes widen before slowly narrowing in anger. Crumpling up the note, he tossed it over his shoulder before walking off.

* * *

><p>"So then the guy said, 'What a fat, ugly, incompetent retard!'. So then I turned back to him and said, "Who? Your Mom? OHHHH DIIIISSSS! OW OW!"<p>

Yuhi's eyes widened, grasping on to every word his red headed friend was saying, eagerly waiting for his next words. "Oh-_HO_ shit! Then what happened!"

"Well," Natsuo started, grin taking over his face, "I asked him 'You need a doctor's appointment?' and so the guy says 'What? Why?' and I then I got all up in his face and went 'For that BUUUURN! OH YEAH! UH HUH!' and he got _so_ pissed!"

Yuhi burst out laughing, claiming the green eyed teen was a legend. Natsuo held his head up high, obviously proud that he could entertain his friend. What he didn't see coming, was his foot landing on a balled up paper, causing him to slide a few feet in the hall before propelling backwards in the air and crashing right on his ass. "UWAAAHH!"

Laughter busted all around the red head as kids stopped to stare and laugh as he sat flat on his ass, Yuhi standing over him, laughing _his_ ass off. Natsuo pouted as he slowly stood, rubbing his left ass cheek. "'Ey, 'ey! It's not funny!"

"Bullshit it's not!" Yuhi cackled, comically slapping his knee as he laughed, face turning red. Natsuo scrunched his nose and folding his arms over his chest. "Knock it off, Yuhi!"

Reaching down, Natsuo picked up the hazardous ball of paper and snarled at it. "Fuck you, paper!" He was about to hurl it at Yuhi's face when he noticed the name scrunched up. "Eh? Ritsuka?"

"What? Ritsuka what?" Yuhi asked, immediately shutting up. Looking over Natsuo's shoulder, the brunette watched as his friend unfolded the paper, and they both silently and began to read it out loud.

"I'm coming Ritsuka. Just for you.." Yuhi blinked, his chocolate eyes filling with confusion before he suddenly smirked, tapping his finger on the note. "Wow. What perverts! They're "cuming" just for Ritsuka. Waha! Ritsuka got himself a naughty little admirer!"

Natsuo stared silently at the note, his brow furrowed as he ignored his perverted friend. _'What the hell is going on…'_

* * *

><p>Ritsuka sighed as he sat back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. Their Language Arts teacher was running late, and he honestly had nothing to do. Frowning, he inwardly cursed his late teacher. <em>'Why be a teacher if you're only going to run late. Teachers are suppose to be punctual!'<em>

"Hey Ritsuka."

Glancing up, Ritsuka eyed the teen in front of him, holding out a folded note. "Hey Ruki."

Ruki yawned, still holding out the note. "Some guy asked me to give this to you. So take it."

Violet eyes zoned in on the paper, and his eyes filled with suspicion. "Who was the guy?"

"I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention." Ritsuka gave a nod, and immediately took the paper. Pausing, he looked up at the uninterested boy in front of him. "Did you read it?"

Grey eyes suddenly narrowed, Ruki obviously seeming insulted by the question. "I'm not some stupid ass snoop who spends their time and life reading other people's notes. My god." he hissed, walking off.

Ritsuka blinked owlishly before hesitantly opening the note. His body tensed as he read three simple words, a chill running down his spine.

_I'm watching you._

Snapping his head up, he jerked his head back and forth, eyes running over the faces of his classmates, searching for anyone that was staring at him. He had a small hope that one of his friends would jump up, point at him and laugh while yelling, "Got ya!".

Nobody paid him any attention, everyone concentrating on whatever it is they were doing. Looking back down at the note, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and analyzed the words, hoping he would recognize the handwriting. It didn't ring a bell, unfortunately.

He was about to toss the paper away, when he got the sudden sensation of being watched. Freezing, he stared straight ahead of him, eyes glued to the chalkboard in front of him. He could feel the intense stare. It felt as if someone was stabbing him with an icicle. Slowly turning his head to the right, he glanced out the window and nearly felt his heart explode.

Standing outside, hidden in the shadow of a tree, was a man. Ritsuka swallowed as he watched the man stand perfectly still, watching, unmoving. He couldn't really make out the face, but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he noticed the long, black hair.

'_Nisei….' _he thought, terror ripping through him as memories from four years before flashed through his mind.

With a startled gasp, Ritsuka pushed up from his seat, knocking his chair over in the process. All chatter in the classroom stopped as students sat frozen, startled from the sudden outburst from the normally quiet raven. Ritsuka turned wide eyed to the students inhabiting the room before quickly looking back out the window, only to see Nisei gone. Grabbing his folder, Ritsuka ran out of the room, ignoring the concerned calls from his fellow classmates.

Running down the hall, fear and confusion tore at his heart, his breathing becoming harsh. _'What the hell is Nisei doing here?' _

So caught up in his thoughts, Ritsuka failed to see the person standing in front of him, and he slammed full force into a big, firm chest. Crying out, Ritsuka felt himself fly backwards from the impact, and shut his eyes tightly, mentally preparing himself for the fall. He waited for his body to make contact with the ground, but after a few passing seconds, it never came.

Cracking open one eye, he noticed big, strong arms circling his body, keeping him from hitting the floor. Letting out a sigh, he fully opened his eyes, ready to thank his savior before freezing as he looked up. "Sh-Shimizu-Sensei!"

Shimizu Katashi stared down at Ritsuka, surprise and concern showing in his golden eyes. Ritsuka had to do a triple take. Golden? What happened to the ice blue?

"You should be more careful. You could have seriously injured yourself." Ritsuka pulled himself from his sensei's embrace, eyeing him warily as he adjusted his jacket. "Yeah…"

Katashi smiled. "You seemed in a hurry. Is something the matter?"

Ritsuka suddenly felt anger bubble inside of him. Was this guy kidding? Why was he even talking to him? He should be worried that Ritsuka would turn him in for sexual harrasment! Turning away, Ritsuka glared at the wall.

"Why do you care?" He replied coldly, fists clenching at his sides. "You should stop worrying about my problems, and start worrying about me turning you in!" He hissed, turning to glare at the tall man.

Katashi seemed to think over the threat, before smiling. "I know you won't turn me in."

Ritsuka's glare intensified ten fold. "How the fuck do you know that!" he snarled loudly. Katashi laughed.

"Because if you really wanted to, you would have already done it." He started to circle his student, eyeing him in amusement. He stopped behind the small raven, and leaned down to whisper in the teen's ear.

"Besides, I remind you of him, right?" Ritsuka's eyes suddenly widened and his body tensed, color draining from his face as his sensei continued to whisper. "My touch reminds you of him, right? My eyes, my voice…it all reminds you of him. So really, would you turn me in, if I'm the only one that is a close enough alternative of him? Hmm?"

Ritsuka stood, frozen, as his teacher's whispered words wisped around him, shock numbing his entire body and mind. Katashi knew he reminded Ritsuka of Soubi. He knew…he knew what they had both done with each other, what they meant to each other. How did he know?

Whirling around, Ritsuka lunged at his teacher, rage fueling him. He wanted blood. "How the hell do you know about Soubi!" He screamed, slamming his teacher into the wall. Katashi seemed surprised, before he suddenly smirked.

"I wasn't completely sure, but you just confirmed it." He gave a chuckle at his students furious expression. "So his name is Soubi, hmm? Not a bad name. But I'm sure I will make a better alternative. Who knows, you might replace him with me."

"Fuck you, you bastard! I'll have you locked up for this!"

"Not if I have him locked up first." Ritsuka stilled at his words.

"You wouldn't." He croaked, fear replacing his enraged expression as he stepped away from his teacher, once again putting distance between them.. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would." Katashi smirked, straightening himself against the wall. Ritsuka shook, staring at his teach with pure, unadulterated hate. "Why are you doing this…" he whispered.

"Why? It's simple, really." Katashi said, walking up to the teen, reaching out and caressing a warm, smooth cheek. "I want you." he cooed.

Ritsuka flinched away from his touch, tears threatening to spill as he turned away. "Don't…touch me."

The teacher sighed, sliding his hands into his pocket. "You will realize soon enough…how much you want me."

Ritsuka's eyes snapped towards his teacher, eyes hardening into a hateful glare as he watched his teacher walk away, tears falling down his face. "I fucking _loathe_ you."

* * *

><p>"Kio! I'm home!" Yayoi yelled out, school bag sliding from his shoulder as he slid his shoes off next to the door. Tossing his bag onto the couch, he made his way into the kitchen.<p>

He yawned as he opened the fridge, rummaging through the contents before smiling contently as he pulled out a bottle of water. Straightening himself, he gently closed the door before noticing a note stuck to a magnet. Leaning in, he read the note.

'_Went shopping for dinner with Sou-Chan. Be back later. Love Kio'_

Yayoi grinned at the heart and smiley face next to Kio's name, and snorted. Leave it to Kio to be stupid and leave something so childish. Glancing around the empty apartment, Yayoi pranced into the living room and flopped down on the leather couches, flicking open the top of his water and taking a long, refreshing gulp. It was hot as hell outside. Closing his eyes, he slowly began to relax.

**All my life I've been good, but now-**

**Whooaaa, thinking 'What the hell?'**

**All I want, is to mess around-**

**And IIIIIIII don't really care about-**

Yayoi yelped as his ass started to vibrat, causing him to jump off the couch and land on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed as Avril Lavigne's voice filled the silent room. Grinding his teeth together, Yayoi lifted his hips and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"Damn Kio. How many times must I tell him to _leave_ my ringtone alone?" Staring up at the ceiling in annoyance, he flipped his phone open and answered. "Hello?"

"_**Hey Yayoi. It's Ritsuka."**_

Sitting up, Yayoi rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the wall in front of him. "Hey Ritsuka. You sound upset. Is everything okay?"

"_**Not really. Is Soubi near you?"**_

Blinking owlishly, Yayoi scrunched his nose in curiosity. "He went shopping with Kio. Why? What happened?" He was met with silence before he heard a loud exhale of air.

"_**My new homeroom/art teacher kissed me…and then he felt me up…"**_

Blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Yayoi gasped. "What?" He heard a depressed moan and a loud thump.

"_**Please don't make me repeat myself. I hate just thinking about it."**_

"Well did you turn him in? That's sexual harassment! He could be thrown in jail!"

Ritsuka suddenly hissed from the other end of the phone. _**"Don't you think I know that? I know the consequences! I just…"**_ Yayoi didn't like the pause, and he nervously ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Ritsuka…please tell me you didn't…like it."

"_**Of course I didn't! What the hell do you think I am? Some kind of whore?" **_the Aoyagi snarled, obviously insulted.

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to call you a whore!" Yayoi defended, taken aback by the hostile tone from his best friend. "I'm just confused. Why didn't you turn him in?"

"_**He threatened me." **_

"How did he do that?"

"_**He knew about Soubi. I don't know how he did, but he knew I had an older lover, he knew our history, and what we were to each other! He threatened to turn Soubi in! I don't know how…but he just knew. The only thing he didn't know was Soubi's name, which I let slip on accident." **_

Yayoi stiffened. "How the hell…" His eyes widened. "What if…he was part of the auctions? What if he was one of those sick freaks who were running it. Do you think that's a possibility?"

"_**I had that suspicion. Today, before Shimizu-Sensei-"**_

Yayoi cocked his head to the side. "Shimizu-Sensei?"

He could hear Ritsuka sigh impatiently. _**"The teacher who harassed and threatened me."**_

"Oh, right. Okay, continue."

"_**Thank you. Anyways, before he threatened me…" **_

Yayoi sat in silence, nodding as Ritsuka began to explain the threatening notes he had received, thinking over what each one had said, and who could have possibly sent them. His mind began to work a million miles a second, before Ritsuka's next words sent a cold fear washing over his inside.

"…_**and that's when I saw Nisei, just outside my classroom window."**_

Yayoi swallowed hard. "N-Nisei?" He whispered, horrible memories resurfacing. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid unwanted images from his mind. "I thought he was in jail!"

"_**So did I. But I swear, it was him standing in the shadows of the tree. He's the only one I can really think of that would come after me. I mean, Ritsu is dead…"**_

Yayoi nodded, staring up at the ceiling as he thought of Ritsu. The horrible, sick, twisted man that was in charge of the illegal online website that auctioned off children as sex slaves to pedophilic men and women. He cringed as he remembered the man, and how he would touch his body inappropriately. Sighing, he glanced down at the coffee table in front of him. "So…what are you going to do?"

"_**I honestly don't know." **_Ritsuka replied, sighing for the millionth time. _**"If I turn in Shimizu-Sensei, then Soubi goes to jail. If I don't, he'll keep coming on to me. I'm seriously stuck. I don't know what to do."**_

Nodding, the bespectacled teen chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "What about Nisei?"

"_**Until I know for sure, I'll just keep an eye out. You do the same, in case he's coming after all the kids that got away." **_

Yayoi felt a sudden feeling of impending doom. What if Nisei did come after him? Kio could get hurt. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out too."

"_**Good. If you get any notes, call me okay? I got to go, Seimei just got home."**_

"Alright, talk to you later Ritsuka." Yayoi said, leaning his back against the couch.

"_**Talk to you later. Oh yeah…" **_Ritsuka paused for a moment. _**"Yuhi says hi."**_

Yayoi couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Tell him I said hi back."

"_**Sure. Talk to you later, Yayoi. Bye."**_ Ritsuka said, sounding distracted.

"Bye Ritsuka." Yayoi hung up, looking around the empty apartment as he clutched his phone.

Biting his lip, he climbed back onto the couch and curled up, staring at the window. He didn't feel comfortable being alone anymore, not after his conversation with Ritsuka. Would Nisei really come for him too? And if he did, what would he do when he found him? Would he take him away from Kio and Soubi? Or could the two blondes save him from the sadistic man?

Sigh.

"Kio and Soubi better hurry their asses up."

* * *

><p>"Good. If you get any notes, call me okay?" Ritsuka said, sitting on the window seat in his room, staring out the window as he talked to his best friend. Glancing down, he noticed a sleek black car pulling into the drive way. "I got to go. Seimei just got home."<p>

"_**Alright, talk to you later Ritsuka." **_

Ritsuka leaned back against the window frame, watching the car come to a stop in the driveway. "Talk to you later. Oh yeah…" He paused, just remembering his talk with Yuhi earlier. "Yuhi says hi."

He heard Yayoi laugh at the mention of their childhood best friend. He smiled before it quickly vanished as he noticed the black car sitting, unmoving, in the driveway, the driver still inside. He then noticed that the car was not, infact Seimei's car. He vaguely heard Yayoi's reply.

"_**Tell him I said hi back."**_

Eyes glued to the car, he automatically responded. "Sure. Talk to you later, Yayoi. Bye." Leaning up on his knees, he peeked out through his curtains and watched as the door finally opened.

"_**Bye Ritsuka."**_

Snapping his phone shut, Ritsuka quietly rushed down the stairs towards the living room, making a beeline straight for the door. Skidding to a stop, he locked the doors as quietly as possible and crept towards the window. Peeking out, he felt his heart come to a stop as he stared with wide eyes at the man that stood in front of the door, staring with a blank face. "What the hell…it's Shimizu-Sensei…" he whispered to himself, fear slowly taking over his body. What the hell was this man doing at his home?

He watched as Katashi continued to stare at the door, not moving an inch or even batting an eye. Just staring. Ritsuka tightened his grip on his cell phone, debating on if he should call the police. He decided he would if Katashi made any move to try to break in and grab him, which he prayed to God didn't happen.

Ten minutes passed and Katashi still stood rock still, staring at the door. At this point, Ritsuka was sure he was going to have a heart attack, creeped out by the man's behavior. What the hell was he doing? What kind of a person just stands there, not moving and staring at a door? Ritsuka was pulled out of his train of thought when finally, finally, Katashi turned away, heading back for his car.

Violet eyes watched as the dark haired man climbed back into his car and pulled out, disappearing down the street. Ritsuka let out a shuddery sigh of relief and pressed his back against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the ground, calming his racing heart. His Sensei was really starting to scare him. What did that man want? And why him?

Ritsuka screamed loudly as something heavy suddenly slammed into the door, causing a loud booming sound to echo in the room. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he backed away from the door, watching it with wide eyes, as if it would suddenly grow large fangs and eat him. Gripping his phone tightly, he readied himself to call the police when a loud voice started yelling at him from the other side of the door.

"What the hell, Ritsuka! Let me in! I think I broke my nose from face planting into the damn door!" Natsuo yelled, banging violently on the door. Ritsuka let out a sigh of relief and rubbed the spot over his heart as he walked back towards the door.

Unlocking the door, he opened it and watched as Natsuo tumbled into the room, landing on his face. "OW!"

Looking up, vibrant green eyes glared back at violet. "You asshole! My nose!" the furious red head hissed, ready to go ape-shit on the raven before he saw the scared expression on Ritsuka's normally perfect face.

Sitting up in concern, he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong, Ritsuka?"

"Natsuo…I think we're in big trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Soubi: This Katashi guy is just sick<strong>

**Ritsuka: That's just CREEPY.**

**Xana: Meh. **

**Soubi: I KEEL YOU DEAD, XANA!**

**Xana; Nah uh! Try it, and I'll write a bunch of steamy sex scenes featuring Ritsuka and Katashi! **

**Soubi: *hangs head in defeat* Damn you.**

**Xana: *Cheshire Grin* Well readers, I hope you enjoyed the double chapters. Oh and Yayoi's ringtone is obviously What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. Review and let me know what you think! Night, everyone! *waves***

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


End file.
